Triple Confusion
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: Jeff Hardy, Cm Punk & Ashley make a good team. They Are the Extreme punks. They All Are best friends and love the wrestling business. But what happens when Jeff Saves Ashley From A Tombstone Piledriver while Punk is starting to love the punk Diva?
1. How It All Started

Triple Confusion

By AquaFlares21

Summary: Jeff Hardy, Cm Punk & Ashley all together make a good team. They Are best friends and love the wrestling business. But what happens when Jeff saves Ashley from a Tombstone Piledriver while the Straight Edge Superstar is starting to develop feelings for the Punk Diva?

Disclaimer: I Don't owned WWE ok? I just like it period.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

At the WWE arena. The Extreme Punks while in the lounge eating and having a conversation. The Extreme Punks were the following, The New World-Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy, The Straight Edge Superstar CM Punk and The Punk Diva and #1 Contender for the Women's Championship, Ashley Massaro. Even through Jeff defeated Punk For the title, they would always be best friends. " So Jeff, How do you like being the NEW world heavyweight Champion?" Dolph Ziggler said as he entered the lounge with a soda. " What's it to you Ziggler?" Jeff answered back, standing up with he belt on his shoulder. " I'm just saying that it must be a wonderful feeling to know that you finally can win a title from this Straight Edge Junk." As soon as Dolph finished his last word, Punk got up and lashed out at Ziggler and started mauling at him while Jeff tried to pull punk back and Maria pulled Dolph Back. " Chill out Punk, He's not even worthy of our Time." Jeff said trying to calm down Punk.

"Whatever Losers." Dolph said and walked out the lounge with Maria. As he walked out he was greeted by The Brother's Of Destruction, Kane And The Undertaker. The BOD walked into the Lounge and walked straight for the Extreme Punks. The Silence was awkward and pretty scarey as They reached The Extreme Punks. "I want your title Jeff." The Undertaker said. This creeped Jeff out in the inside but he remained calm on the outside. "Well Taker, Then you have to Beat me!" Jeff Said as stood up to The Undertaker. "Fine then because tonight you and that Punk have a tag-team make against me and Kane!" Taker Said in a Scarey voice and walked out while Kane followed and laughed hysterically.

" Oh Great." Jeff and Punk said at the same time while Ashley put her face in her hands.

Ding! Ding! Ding! "The Following contest is a tag team Match Scheduled for One-Fall! Introducing first, at a combined weight of 622 pounds, The Brothers Of Destruction, Kane And The Undertaker!" Lillian Garcia said as Undertaker And Kane Made their Entrance. And introducing Next, at a combined weight of 445 pounds, accompanied to the ring by Ashley, The Extreme Punks, Cm Punk And the World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy!" Jeff did his entrance and Punk and Ashley And At The Same Time they striked a pose and the Fireworks exploded and the crowd went wild.

In The Match.

Cm Punk And Kane Started The Match. Cm Punk moved Around the Ring while Kane tried to grab him. Punk then unleashed a fury of kicks on Kane and then Irish whipped him but Kane reversing it and leveled Punk with a devastating clothesline. He then picked up punk and through him into undertaker's corner and tagged in the Undertaker. Then Did a double Clothesline on Punk and then Kane When in the Corner. From Ring-side Ashley was tapping the ring trying to cheer on Punk. Punk kicked undertaker and Irish whipped him into Jeff's Corner. He then hit the Knee-Bulldog Combo and then Irish whipped him back into Jeff's corner and tagged Jeff in as the crowd went wild. Punk then got down and Jeff did poetry in motion on Taker and Taker fell into the Ropes sitting down. Jeff Then did his Rope-aided corner dropkick on Taker and went for the cover. 1-2-kick out. Jeff Picked up taker but then taker got jeff in the choke, He then lifted him up and chokeslamed him. Taker then did the RIP sign and picked him up but as he picked Jeff up Punk did a force tag and tagged himself in. As Taker was about to tombstone Jeff, Punk dropkicked Taker's knee and he dropped Jeff As Punk Picked up Taker and did The GTS. Jeff Then hit Kane off the Apron of the ring. Punk Then Tagged in Jeff as Jeff did the Swanton bomb for the cover. 1-2-3! ding-Ding-Ding! Here Are your Winners, The World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy And Cm Punk! The Referee raised their hands and Ashley came in the ring. But then Kane Came in and Chokeslammed Jeff as Jeff dropped the belt he picked it up and as Punk tried to kick Kane, Kane Hit Punk in the face with the title belt knocking him out cold. Ashley then backed into a corner and rolled out the ring but then Dolph Ziggler came and through her back in the ring where Taker picked her up and was About to Tombstone her but Jeff Came back in with a Chair and hit Taker in the back where he dropped Ashley and then Jeff twist of Fated Taker into the chair. And Twist of fated Kane. Jeff then checked Ashley if she was ok as Ashley checked Punk as Jeff Stared Daggers at Dolph Ziggler while Ziggler walked up the ramp looking at them with his cocky smile.

Read And Review please because this is my First Wrestling Fic. Please them me how it went and if you liked it please! Should I Continue? Yes, No? Review Please and them me your comments!

**Next Chapter: Jeff Meets with Ziggler at a local Park with Punk and Ashley And Ashley's Match Against Michelle Mccool For the Women's Championship. **

**Author's Note: The Extreme punks are all on smackdown just to let you know. Also, I am posting a poll about what the pairings should be in the story tI will post some pairings so vote which ones the story should have. Please vote on it!**

**~AquaFlares21~ **


	2. Ready To Rumble

Triple Confusion

I would like to thanks my 5 reviewers from the last chapter and I hope you guys will review this chapter as well!

lilkaezy: Thanks and this chapter will be longer.

WWEFan: Well I'm not trying to recreate team Xtreme and come on, nobody can recreate team Xtreme!The Extreme Punks are a completely different team and I hope that you like this chapter.

XxBritni-LinnxX: Thanks and don't worry, I will try my best to add more detail and I hope you think so!

Ainat: Thanks and I will update this fic as soon as possible but I need ideas!

LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain: Ok I will continue and ash and maria will talk about zigloser! I like the nickname you gave him.

By the way, I will nominate the 10th reviewer so review this chapter! Ok, on to the story!!

Chapter 2: Ready To Rumble

After Smackdown, The Extreme punks went to they're house. During The Night, All Jeff could think about was how he saved Ash. So lost in his trail of thought, he went into the living room only to see Cm Punk watching Tv. Punk turned around and saw Jeff. " Oh Hey Jeff. What are you doing up so late? Its 2 in the morning." "I would ask you the same thing Punk." "Well Jeff, I'm just lost in my mind." "Hey Same here." While they were having a conversation, Ashley was in her room sleeping, and having that dream of what happened on Smackdown, and how Jeff saved her. She woke up instantly, and looked around. Could She be developing feelings for the Rainbow-haired warrior?

–

In The Morning Jeff was the first one up and was making breakfast for the others. Ashley was still sleeping while punk was in the living room watching Tv. "Hey Punk can you go get Ash? Breakfast is almost ready." " Sure thing Jeff." So punk went up the stairway and to Ashley's room. He knocked on the door once, and didn't get an answer, so he knocked again. " I'll be Out in a Sec!" So Punk went down the stairs and into the kitchen. " She said she'll be down in a Sec." "Ok " Jeff responded. "Wow You Won't believe that women need so much time to get out of bed. I mean we were up 2 hours ago and its already 9am. I thought us men are supposed to be lazy." Jeff said to punk as Ashley came down the stairs. "Hey I heard that!" She Said as smacked Jeff on the arm. "Wait I think thats26 Child abuse." Punk commented as Jeff smacked punk. " Hey I'm not a Child!" "Not anymore."punk mumbled. "Alright, Alright! Gentlemen lets just have breakfast already!" Ashley said and walked into the kitchen.

–

As they were eating Jeff's 'Special Extreme Breakfast' Which has made of Toast and pancakes with a fat waffle on top with honey syrup and butter, They heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Jeff Said as he got up and put his tray in the garbage and walked to the door. He Opened it and saw Maria and Dolph ziggler. "Ash!" "Ria!" Ashley and maria both said and ran up to each other and gave each other a big hug. "Ziggler." "Jeff." Ziggler and Jeff both said and had a handshake. "Sooo....." Maria said as they walked inside. "Punk!" Ash said as punk was in the kitchen stuffing himself with pancakes. "Wha?" Punk answered with his mouth stuffed. "*Sigh* Nevermind." "Well Guys me and Dolph were gonna head to the park and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come." Maria said. "Sure why not?" Jeff Said. "Ok lets go!" Maria Said and rushed out the door while the others followed.

While The gang got into their Van, The Brothers Of destruction, watched on and got in their car. "Their gonna wish that they didn't go to the park." Kane said as they drove off in the Extreme punks direction.

–

At the park

The Gang got out and Jeff, Punk, and Dolph Ran out and into the park. "*sigh* boys." Ash and maria said at the same time.

–

With The Guys

They guys walked around and spotted Y2J. "Is that....?" Punk questioned. They walked closer and saw Y2J with Mickie on a bench watching ducks.

Jeff: Jericho! Is That you?

Y2J turned around and smiled while getting up.

Y2J: Hey Jeff, Punk, Ziggler.

Jericho gave them all a handshake. He Turned around and was caught with a hand around his neck. He was lifted into the air and slammed on the concrete. Kane looked at Jeff and rushed at him while mickie tended to Chris. "What The hell Kane!" Punk yelled as Taker rushed at him. He and dolph rushed at taker and ducked a punch. They Both kicked Taker in the gut and hooked him across the face. Taker stumbled but got both of them in the chokeslam position but Jeff jumped off the bench and hit Taker. Taker Stumbled and lost his balanced and fell down the hill and into a pond. So the Three triple teamed Kane and sent him also down the hill and into the pond.

Dolph turned around and was Rko'd on the concrete. Jeff and Punk turned around and saw the wwe champion Randy orton looking at them with his Viper-like expression and Randy clotheslined both of them and started beating down Jeff and Punk. But As he was, Mickie made the save and jumped off the bench and hurricanrana'd Randy into the pond. "You Ready punk? " Jeff asked as he climbed up the bench. Punk jumped off the hill and crossbodyed Orton and the BOD while Jeff Signaled. Jeff Swanton Bombed Everyone off the bench into the pond. When He got up he started beating on Taker While Punk had Kane.

They kept beating on them until the park personnel came and pulled them away because Mickie called them. Ashley and Maria were walking and talking about Dolph when they saw the scene. "What The Hell Happened guys??" Maria and Ash said and ran over. Y2J and Dolph were on the concrete with bloody faces, while Jeff and Punk where screaming Curses at the BOD. Orton got up and walked over to Jeff. " That's it Hardy. This Monday on Raw, We'll have a Match. A Ladder match for both your World Heavyweight Championship and My WWE Championship to See who really had the last laugh!" Orton Said and walked off while Jeff was Clutching with back. "Alright Orton, On Raw, we'll see when I unify Both world titles." Jeff Thought and left back home with the rest of the gang.

**A/N: Oh No! What's gonna happen with Randy And Jeff and with their Ladder match? And also, I'm sorry to everyone I said that their was gonna be a women's title Match because I didn't have time for it. Sorry! But please give me ideas for the 4th Chapter because I have The whole thing planned for the next chapter and please Review this chapter!**

**Next Chapter: It's An All Or Nothing for the extreme Punks because of all the title matches. It's Ashley vs. Michelle McCool For the Women's Championship. It's Cm Punk vs. Rey Mysterio for the Intercontinental Championship and Jeff Hardy Vs. Randy Orton In a ladder Match for the World Heavyweight and WWE Championship! Will every Member Of the Extreme Punks leave Raw with Gold around their waist or will I be nothing for The Extreme Punks? Ready to find out.....**

**~AquaFlares21~**


	3. A True Golden Night

Triple Confusion

Thanks to everyone who reviewed but I don't feel like saying who but you know who you are.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: A True Golden Night

The Extreme punks walked in the halls of the wwe arena. It was 8:30pm and Ashley's Match was up next.

"Good Luck!" Jeff and Punk said and she walked out the curtains.

Ashley's theme blast through the speakers as the crowd went nuts and she walked out and did her pose and the fireworks exploded.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Ashley!" Lillian Garcia said through the mic as Ashley walked into the ring.

Mickie James' theme blasted through the speakers as the crowd went wild and Mickie jumped and hopped to the ring with the diva's championship.

Mickie and Ashley had a handshake and the bell rung.

Mickie jumped around the ring as Ashley traced her. Mickie jumped on the middle rope and jumped off in a crossbody at Ashley who ducked just in time and Mickie hit the mat with a thud. Ash picked up Mickie and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle.

Ashley ran at Mickie but she kicked her and jumped off the turnbuckle with a diving leg drop that connected. Mickie went for the cover. 1...2...kickout. Mickie picked Ash up and went for the Mickie-DT early in the match but Ash pushed her off and bounced off the ropes and hit a dropkick to the temple that stunned her for a couple of seconds. She got on the top rope and signaled to the fans.

She was about to hit the Starstruck but Randy Orton's theme went off and she got distracted. Randy walked down the ramp and just stared at the ring.

Ashley looked back down and Mickie kicked hit foot so she fell and dangled on the top rope. Mickie got on the turnbuckle and connected with a powerbomb off the turnbuckle that connected with a sickening impact. Jeff saw this one the monitor and instantly ran off while Punk was out getting a pepsi.

Mickie Went for the cover 1...as soon as it hit 2 Jeff's theme went off which gave Ashley the courage to kickout. Jeff walked out and looked on as Ashley rolled up Mickie with a cradle Pin. 1...2....3! ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here's your winner and the new wwe Diva's Champion, Ashley!" Lillian Garcia said and the ref handed Ashley the title. Ash couldn't believe it and Jeff went inside the ring and gave her a hug. Jeff turned around and was met with a thunderous RKO from Randy Orton. Ashley looked around quickly and was about to escape the ring but Randy struck another RKO on her. It then showed on the screen that Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes attacked Cm Punk while he was in the hallway and Ted Hit his finisher Dream Street on Punk into a pile on blocks next to a wall. Randy laughed as he exited the ring.

The Extreme Punks were in their locker room as Rey Mysterio's theme went off. Punk had a bunch of wraps on his back and a ice pack on his forehead after Cody did the Silver Spoon DDT on him on the floor.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! The following contest is for the Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first, The Intercontinental Champion, Rey Mysterio!"

Punk got up barely and walked to the curtain.

"Hell no that your going out there Punk! Your hurt!" Jeff said and walked over to him as Punk's theme went off.

"Well I'm not going to let a chance at new gold slip at my hands." Punk said as he walked through the curtains with his worried team mates watching on.

"Introducing the challenger, Cm Punk!" Punk walked out wincing as rey looked on worried. Punk and Rey had a handshake as the bell rung. Rey moved around the ring and Punk tried to catch him. Rey jumped and hurricarana'd Punk into the turnbuckle. Rey ran and jumped at Punk and smashed him into the turnbuckle. Punk winced as Rey got him into the ropes and hit the 619. Punk dazed as rey jumped for the splash but Punk put his knees up.

Rey bounced off Punk's knees and held his stomach. Punk picked up rey and hit the GTS and went for the cover. 1....2....legacy pulled the ref out and Ted hit Dream Street on the Ref knocking him out. Punk looked on Cody grabbed a chair and rolled in the ring. Chris Jericho's theme went off and he ran down the ramp.

Cody and Ted ran at him but Jericho ducked and Codebreakered Cody into the he was holding. Ted went for Dream Street but Jericho reversed and Russian leg sweeped him into the broken chair. Jericho ran up the ramp as Punk picked up Rey and hit a second GTS. He covered Rey. 1....2....3! Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here's Your Winner and The New Intercontinental Champion, Cm Punk!" Punk held his back in Pain and looked at his new title and turned around and felt another RKO into a chair that Randy set up. Punk's forehead was bloody and Randy kicked Punk out the ring and prepared for his ladder match.

Jeff's theme blasted through the speakers and the crowd went nuts. He did his dance as the fireworks exploded while the WHC was around Jeff's waist. Jeff rolled into the ring and gave the ref his title as the bell rung.

Randy went for a Quick RKO but Jeff reversed it into a neckbreaker. Jeff went outside the ring and got a ladder. He rolled the ladder into the ring and went on the top rope. As Jeff went for Whisper in the Wind, Randy grabbed the ladder and threw it at Jeff. Jeff hit the mat with a thud as Randy picked up the ladder and set it up.

Randy was climbing the ladder as Jeff rolled out the ring and grabbed a chair. Jeff got back in the ring with the chair and set it up close to the ladder. As Randy was at the top about to get the title, Jeff did Poetry in Motion and hit the Ladder as Randy went flying into the Announce Table. After a while of Jeff getting up, he went to randy who was barely getting up.

Jeff grabbed a chair and set it up close to Randy. He picked up Randy and went for a Twist of Fate but Randy reversed it into a RKO into the chair.

Randy picked up Jeff and put his head in the steel steps. Randy then ran for the punt but Jeff got out just in time and pushed the steps at Randy so it hit his foot and he flipped on the floor. Jeff ran into the ring and set up the ladder.

When he was climbing up legacy came and attacked Jeff. Jericho came and tried to fend them off but they used a chair to take him down. Dolph Ziggler then came out of nowhere and Jeff thought he was going to attack him but Ziggler attacked Legacy and took him out the ring.

Jeff wondered why Dolph helped him but worried later when Randy came back in the ring. Jeff kicked Randy and threw him at the Ladder. Jeff then grabbed the chair Legacy used and smashed it on Randy's head.

He picked up Randy and Twist of Fated him into the chair. Jeff climbed up the ladder and grabbed the belt.

"Here is your winner and-." Lillian Garcia couldn't finish because Cody hit her with a chair and picked up a mic.

"Cm Punk! I challenge you next week in a Falls count anywhere match for your Intercontinental Championship!" Cody said and dropped the mic while exiting with Randy and Ted as Jeff received the WHC and WWE championship.

* * *

Jeff's music played as he exited with both titles but the victory didn't taste as sweet as it would've.

**Next Chapter: Jeff figures out why the victory wasn't as sweet.**


	4. Living The Moment

Triple Confusion

**Sorry For The late update I got sick and I'm still recovering but I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a lot longer than the last one!**

Disclaimer: Don't own wwe but own my ownage story your about to read.

Chapter 4: Living The Moment

* * *

Jeff Hardy walked back to The Extreme Punks household still thinking why the victory wasn't so sweet. _Nope, wasn't shocked me yet. _Jeff entered the home to see no-one there.

He entered the home and locked the door. He walked up the stairs to his room but heard continuous noises from Punk's room.

Jeff saw the door was opened a little and peeked inside to see something he shouldn't have saw. Jeff ran down the stairs and bolted out the door heading for Mickie's house which wasn't too far away.

Jeff broke through the slightly opened door after about 2 minutes of sprinting and was panting heavily in front of Ashley, Mickie, Chris, Dolph, Maria, and surprisingly Randy.

"Guys, Guys......I saw.....Punk.....with.....-" Jeff stopped to regain his breath for a moment.

"With? With? Spit it out Jeff!" Ash said anxious.

"Maryse!" Jeff shouted and fell on the couch as the last words shocked him too.

"And.....doing what?" Randy broke the silence and asked.

"You know, in the bed.....-" Ashley cut Jeff off.

"Ok, ok we get it." Ash said very surprised and angry.

"It's a real shame........" Chris trailed off.

"Let's go teach him a lesson! I smell an Rko!" Randy announced happily and ran to the door but Maria grabbed his shirt and pulled him back making him crash into the couch and flip over it.

"Your not going anywhere." Maria stated as Randy tried to get out from under the couch but to no avail.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Aren't we gonna show this sucker something?" Chris asked with anticipation.

"Wait....There's only one thing I can think about that **doesn't **include violence." Ash said as Randy, Jeff, and Dolph all groaned.

"What are we gonna do, have a tea party? Wait, wait let me picture this. Oh Punk you shouldn't have done that don't do it again." Jeff asked and mimicked Ashley voice.

"No! We Eject him from the group and find another person to replace him." Ashley explained as the guys muttered a simple"oh".

"Well then? Let's do this. I'm sure punk's done, 'getting busy'." Randy said as the guys snickered and the girls sighed as they walked out the door.

------

Jeff and the crew walked into the house and saw Punk sitting on the couch.

"Oh Hey gu-" Punk was cut off as Jeff lunged at him and punched him in the nose knocking Punk down.

"You think you're slick Punk? We know what you did and guess what? I eject you from the Extreme Punks and kick you out of this house." Ashley said and smirked as Punk held his bloody nose and Randy threw a bunch of stuff in a bag at Punk.

"And one more thing, Jeff hold him." Ash ordered and Jeff held Punk.

"This is for double-crossing us." Ash said and slapped Punk across the face with a sickening echo.

"Wait, this is for double-crossing Jeff and Ash." Maria said and walked up and slapped Punk across the face.

"One more." Mickie said and walked up and slapped Punk across the face and Jeff dropped Punk on the floor.

"Let's go guys. I hope I never see his face again. " Ash said and walked out the with the rest of the gang.

When they got outside Jeff asked:

"I thought you said something that **didn't **include violence?"

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures." Ash replied as they entered Chris' van.

-------

"Where to?" Jeff asked as Chris drove his van with everyone in it.

"Hmmm.....I have no idea." Chris stated and kept driving.

Chris kept driving and stopped at an ice cream store.

"Here we are." Chris said and parked his van.

"Yay ice cream!" Maria exclaimed and ran into the store with Mickie and Ash close behind.

"Ehhh....I still prefer skittles...." Jeff said and reluctantly got out the van after Randy, Dolph, and Chris went inside.

---------

"I want double scoop vanilla swirl!" Mickie begged while jumping up and down and Chris sighed.

"I want a double scoop M&M's chocolate swirl!" Maria begged and Chris sighed again.

"I want a rocky road strawberry flavor in a cup." Ash said while keeping her cool.

Jeff's eyes were searching the menu while Chris made the order. His eyes widened when he came across _**6-pack Skittles. **_

"Chris! 6-pack skittles!" Jeff yelled and pointed to the menu.

Chris sighed. _What I do for friends....._

_-------_

Chris parked back at Mickie's house.

"Alright guys see ya later." Chris said and walked into Mickie's house with Mickie right behind him.

And the others to their house.

------

At Maria's house.

Maria entered with Dolph but before she could close the door Randy entered.

"Oh Hey Randy....why are you here?" Maria asked

"You know, to show consideration to my **favorite **red-head." Randy said and kissed Maria on the cheek and she blushed.

Dolph saw this and got pissed off and pushed Randy as hard as he could. Randy went stumbling backwards and hit the wall.

"Dolph what the hell?" Maria asked

"I'm your boyfriend so you shouldn't let this stranger kiss you." Dolph explained.

"Well at least he shows a heart. All you do is attack my friends and show no consideration to me!" Maria yelled.

"Well you know Randy. He attacked us at the park and you know he's a cold-hearted punk with those idiot Legacy punks!" Dolph yelled at Maria.

"Well I'm gonna give him a chance unlike you! If your gonna act this way then get out my house!" Maria yelled.

"Pack your bags I want you out of here by midnight!" Maria yelled and went over to Randy's side.

Randy held his head and got up a little after the whole conflict.

"Randy are you ok?" Maria asked

"Why are you so concerned about me?" Randy asked

"Because.....I want to give you a chance....ditch the legacy and come with us....Randy what I'm saying is...Would you like the go out with me?" Maria asked.

"I'd love to." Randy answered and kissed Maria on the lips.

They looked at the clock and saw that that it was 8:30pm.

"We have to make it to raw!" They both exclaimed and ran to Chris' van to see everyone already in and they went inside.

"Next stop, Monday Night Raw!" Chris said and drove off.

------

WWE Arena

After all the matches skip to the main event

Jeff's theme went off and the crowd went wild.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome the Unified Wwe Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian Garcia said through a mic.

Then Ashley's Theme went off and the crowd went wild.

"And Please Welcome the Wwe Women's Champion, Ashley!"

They got in the ring and Jeff grabbed a mic.

"To all you fans out their, you probably realize that Punk's not with us. Well, that's because we kicked him out our team. I think its time for the main event right? Well Punk couldn't make it so I hand gave the Intercontinental Title to Lillian already. The reason I came out here is to publicly announce the new member of the Extreme Punks!" Jeff finished his speech and gave the mic to Ash.

Just then Matt's theme went off and the crowd rose to their feet astonished and Matt came out smirking.

"Please welcome the new member of the Extreme Punks, Matt Hardy!" Ash said and the bell rang as Jeff and Ash left the ring.

"The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere match for the Vacant Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first, Matt Hardy!"

Matt entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

Cody Rhodes' Theme went off but he only came out with Ted and not Randy.

"Introducing the challenger, Cody Rhodes!" Lillian said as Cody got in the ring with Ted and they started attacking Matt as the bell rung.

Legacy unloaded on Matt with punches and kicks and threw him out the ring. Cody grabbed a chair and Ted held Matt up. Cody swung but Matt broke out and Cody hit Ted.

Matt used the distraction and set the chair up. He grabbed Cody and threw him over the boundary. Matt picked Cody up and went for a Twist of Fate but Cody reversed it into a neckbreaker.

Cody and Matt traded blows and fought into the parking lot. Cody grabbed Matt at threw him into a car face first. He went for the pin 1....2...Matt kicked out at the last second and Cody got frustrated. Cody broke a car door and put in on the floor.

He went for Cross Rhodes into the Car door but Matt got out and hit Side effect on Cody on the car door.

Matt signaled and Twist of fated Cody through the car door and went for the cover. 1....2....3! Ding-Ding-Ding!

"Here is your winner and the New Intercontinental Champion, Matt Hardy!" Lillian's voice echoed through the arena as the ref gave Matt the IC championship.

Jeff and Ash came out and they all held their titles in the air as they hugged Matt.

"Welcome back Matt." Jeff said as Matt smiled.

"It's good to be back Jeff."

-------

**Wow that was pretty long. Well next chapter is the last one before the sequel so please review! I might not update in a while before I recover so please I hope you enjoyed!**

**Next Chapter: The events that follow.......read to find out!**

**~AquaFlares21~ **


End file.
